The Night a Demon Called My Late-Night Radio Show
I used to work as a radio DJ in southern Ohio not far from Cincinnati. I had the crappy late-night show with maybe 5 listeners put together. I played a lot of oldie music like stuff from the 60’s, 70’s and 80’s. Most of the people that listened to me were over the road truckers that were driving through and would call in to shoot the shit and request songs to get them through the long nights. One of them, Randy, was a regular caller and he always had a funny story to tell and would often request older music from the 60’s. One night it was getting late and it was a pretty slow night. It was only about 1:30 am and out of boredom I asked my callers to call in and tell me about a time that they had something strange happen to them. A few people called in, they weren’t unusual stories just your run of the mill stories of Déjà vu, being in the right place and the right time and then Randy called. “Hey man, how are you tonight Randy?” “Oh, Hey there KJ. Boy do I have a story for you.” he said in his deep southern accent. “Well you have reached the place to tell it.” “Well this is one of those stories that are life changin’ in a way. It happened when I was about 16 and worked at a hotel my uncle managed and I helped by running errands, cleaning rooms, taking out the garbage and doing laundry. Well this one night some lady comes in and she is older with dyed hair only it is dyed jet black except for a white streak. She has on makeup, but it is nearly white, and she has on ruby red lipstick that is smeared on the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were all done up in jet black eyeliner and thick mascara like a corpse she had so much makeup on. Well I only noticed her because she had this bright green suit on and carried this bright pink suitcase. She had insisted on only staying in room number 6.” “Number six as in 666?” I asked chuckling. “Well, maybe I honestly don’t know.” He said. “Well, my uncle had given me the que to go make sure the room was ready so that meant I had to run out and check to make sure it had clean bedding and that the garbage had been emptied. Well, when I got to the room there was some trash in the waste basket, so I took it to the dumpster to dump it out. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and after I emptied the garbage I turned around and that crazy lady with the messy lipstick and green suit was just standing there looking at me. She had these coal black eyes and I had not noticed them before. She put out her arm and began pointing at me. I stood there just looking at her with my mouth gaping. Then she says something weird. She says, ‘You have an appointment at midnight.’ Well I looked at her and she slowly turns and walks away back toward the room and shuts the door. Before she does she points at me again, this time just smiling with that crooked red grin of smeared lipstick.” “Now that is a weird story for sure.” I said shaking my head. “It gets better. That night I get home and I go to bed and it is roughly 11:30 or so. I’m drifting off to sleep and suddenly, my legs feel like they are burning. I sit up in my bed and I look at the corner of the room. There is this weird shadowy figure just standing there. I can’t make out what it looks like, but it starts to cackle. It reaches out it’s hand and then before I know it it’s morning again. Must be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me and I swear I have never been the same. I think it put a curse on me. Everything in my life always ends or people die. There are times I feel like it takes possession of me. I don’t know what to say. That is the strangest thing that ever happened to me.” I sat for a long while and then paused. “Well, thank you Randy for sharing your experience. We have to go to commercial now.” I sat there and got ready for my next caller to call in. The commercial was over and then it was time to take the next call. “Hi this is KJ your late-night host with the most unusual stories for you tonight. Who’s next? Welcome caller you are on the air.” I sat and waited and didn’t hear anything at first just some breathing. It was heavy and sounded as though whoever was on the other end was either sick and having trouble breathing or was snoring. “Hello? Caller you are next!” Again, nothing so I hung up the phone and picked up the next call. “Hello this is KJ you are on the air!” I waited and again there was nothing just some wheezing or heavy breathing. I wasn’t sure what was going on, so I hung up the phone. I saw my technical assistant, Troy, walk by and he looked in. “Everything okay man?” he asked “Not sure.” I mouthed holding up my hands. He looked at the telephone and then out of nowhere the building lost all power. Even the generator was not working. I had no idea what was going on so we both found flashlights. He tried to see if there was a reason for the malfunction and just as he was getting ready to investigate the power came back on. This time almost all the phone lines had someone waiting on the line. This never happened. I looked at Troy and he at me and then I apologized on air for the malfunction and then took the next caller. I looked up at the clock and it read 3:36 am. I only had an hour and a half to go. “Hey there KJ! Randy here again. Is everything okay? That was really weird.” “Hi Randy, thanks for the concern. So, after your last story you got anything else for us? Seems like all the other callers are sleeping out there.” I said noticing all the other calls dropping when I picked up the call from Randy. I felt tired suddenly and the air seemed to go out of the room. I took a drink of my coffee and sighed. “OH, MY YESSSSSS.” He said in a high-pitched hiss. “So many stories to tell but only one I think for you, my dearest KJ.” His voice sounded as though he were doing a very bad imitation of a grandma. I held in my chuckle this was going to be good. “Oh really? What kind of stories do you have Randy?” “Randy? Randy? Randy is no longer with Us. Us is very scared for poor, poor randy. Us has a message for you.” I was holding my mouth to muffle the laughter I was about to burst into. This was hilarious. “So, um, tell me what is the message?” “You have an appointment with the master very shortly.” he hissed. The line cut off and Troy looked at me he too was laughing now. “This is going to be so amazing for ratings tomorrow. I smiled but I was just on the verge of unease. Randy had never called in and acted so odd. I mean I didn’t know him personally, but he always seemed like a guy who wouldn’t just call up and pretend to be a demon. I took a few more calls and then at exactly 5 am I got off the air and hurried to my car. I knew it was probably theatrics, but it was still creepy. I got into my car and drove home. At the time I lived alone, and I had a quick bite to eat, showered then went to lay down. I was lying in my bed when I slowly began to doze off. It was completely dark in my bedroom. I had those shades that blocked out the sun, so I could get a bit of shut eye before I had to get up and do it all over again. I was just drifting slowly off when I felt my lower half burn. At first, I thought I just had an itch, so I scratched my legs to kill that burn. It slowly got hotter and more painful. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. There was a shadow slowly moving toward me in my bed. I sat frozen unable to move and it began to cackle. It was cackling and slowly gliding in my direction and then I saw these dark eyes that were darker than the night itself. I reached over to the bedside and turned on my lamp jumping out of my bed looking around the room. Eventually, I feel asleep on my couch. I didn’t hear from Randy again after that night. I only worked as a DJ for that station a few more weeks before I quit. The pay wasn’t worth it, and I had this constant uneasiness working there at night. I was never one for believing in paranormal stuff, but that experience was odd to say the least. I have had some odd experiences over the years working in radio, and if I think of any other crazy stories I will write them out. I just hope I never meet the acquaintance of whatever that thing was in my room. And I hope if you are out there Randy that you are safe. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta